


the endless dance

by rachel614



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Drabble, Gen, This Is Sad, actually this may be my first true Drabble ever, so go me, written pre RT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel614/pseuds/rachel614
Summary: They called her Queen Thief because she could steal anything: jewels, hearts, and even her own death.
Relationships: Eugenides the God & Eugenides' Mother | Queen Thief
Kudos: 9





	the endless dance

She had dedicated her offerings, and stolen as she’d liked, and had never believed that her ability to dance so freely on the roof was anything but skill.

Then she’d slipped, climbing through the window after a long night of dancing. She’d reached out, not knowing why, only to find herself—

Caught. A hand out of nowhere and an unfathomable gaze.

“My god,” she whispered, and it wasn’t a prayer. She looked into his eyes and saw fire, blood—and after a small eternity, her youngest son.

“I’m sorry,” Eugenides said, but before he could drop her, she let go.

  
  



End file.
